Tantomile's tale
by XxXcatXxX
Summary: Tantomile has fallen for Tumblebrutus, but her brothers not happy with the match and manages to split them up. But when Tantomile's in danger will the two toms be able to work together to save the queen they both love? COMPLETE YAAAAAAAAAY!
1. Chapter 1

Tantomile's tale. 

Tantomile stretched and looked around, the weak winter sun was shining through the leaves of the tree she was lying under with her brother. It was late afternoon and getting dark in the junkyard. Tantomile was bored, all Coricopat had done that day was sleep and right now was no exception. It was times like these that she wished she was less shy, but she had always stuck with her twin brother and paid little attention to the rest of the tribe. She shouldn't have, it was boring.

Demeter and Bombalurina were sat nearby engrossed in conversation. Tantomile yawned and sat up; a tom called Tumblebrutus was practicing acrobatics off the large tyre. She wondered whether it was to impress Demeter or Bombalurina or both. It never would have crossed her mind that he was trying to impress her, because she was Tantomile and no toms tried to impress her.

Tumblebrutus finished his back flip and landed securely on his paws. He looked up to see whether she had noticed and felt his stomach copy the back flip, she was looking straight at him! He looked quickly down at the ground, then slowly back up but she had turned away. Tumble gave up and walked off.

He saw his friend Pouncival chatting to Etcertra and waved. Pouncival called him over and was shot a disgusted look by his companion. Tumble smiled as she marched past him, "You've just blown your chances with her." He said jumping onto an old chair.

Pouncival shrugged,

"She'll be back, as soon as Tugger's flirting with Bomb."

"Isn't that an everyday occurrence?"

"Every hour more like. Anyway how's life?"

Tumble smiled, Pouncival always had a way of making him feel relaxed, which was strange because he was quite hyper really. "Boring, nothing ever happens round here."

Pouncival nodded in agreement, "What you need is a queen."

Tumble snorted.

"How would you know?"

The younger tom shrugged, caught out.

"What about Electra? She's alright and she's got her eye on you."

Tumble pulled a face, "She's too young for me."

"Only by a year!"

Tumble started to get bored of this conversation. Yeah Electra was okay she had a great personality and was good looking but there wasn't anything there. Tantomile was different she had an air of mystery about her which he found intriguing. He'd never spoken to her really but he knew he wanted to it was just a question of when and how and probably where as well.

"Fine, tell me all the queens your age then." Pouncival stirred him from his thoughts. Tumble considered it; it was one of those situations that you had to play it cool and not make it too obvious who you've got in mind.

"Erm... Well there's Demeter."

"If you want to fight Munk for her that's fine, but I'd advise you to make your will first."

"Bombalurina."

"Would you do that to your friend?" Pouncival's eyes widened.

"Fine, Rumpleteazer."

"Yeah that's a good choice because Mungojerrie recently vanished into thin air."

Tumble rolled his eyes and pretended to think hard.

"Tantomile." He said in a small voice. Pouncival looked up surprised,

"You've got to be kidding?"

"No. What's wrong with her?" Tumble started to feel slightly angry and Pouncival noticed it.

"Nothing... unusual choice that's all."

Tumble jumped off the chair and strolled away, that's why he liked her, because she was unusual.

_

* * *

A.n: This is my first chaptered story and I wasn't too sure about it. Don't ask why I'm going to put Tantomile with Tumble 'cos i don't know myself... But they're the two t's so it sounds cute i guess and i like Tumble's random brown eye-patch thingy._

Please review :)


	2. Frost

Tantomile woke up early. She walked out of the den she shared with her brother onto a frost bitten junkyard. The cold air stung her nose and her paws shook when they came into contact with the glittering ground.

The junkyard was covered in the icy frost, it lined the floor and various bits of scrap piled up beside her den. It was slippy to walk on and freezing to the touch. Tantomile wasn't too keen on frost, no cats were. She jumped up onto a nearby box and felt her paws skid on the ice. She gave a frantic yelp digging her claws into the soft wood and regaining her balance.

"Are you okay?" Tantomile looked around surprised; the Tom who had been jumping off things yesterday was looking up at her concerned. Tantomile nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

Tumblebrutus had been on his way to the park when he's seen Tantomile slip. The first thought in his mind had been that she would fall and he would catch her, the perfect beginning to a relationship. She didn't fall which he found slightly disappointing… but on the bright side, he'd just spoken to her. "I hate frost it make's everything so slippery." He said trying to keep the conversation going.

"I know it's so annoying, no matter where you go it's there!" The queen relaxed a little, wondering why they were talking about frost, but enjoying it all the same.

Tumble suddenly had an idea,

"Not everywhere exactly. I was just on my way to the park to catch some field mice, there's a couple of places there sheltered by the trees the frost doesn't touch." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves he had to say this right, "Do you want to come with me? It's much more fun there than this place."

Tantomile looked round, he was right the junkyard could be so boring at times, she took a quick look at the den; Coricopat was still sleeping. "Sure." She jumped off the box and walked beside Tumble, who kept the conversation of frost going to avoid any awkward silences.

Coricopat woke up not long after. He was surprised to see that his sister wasn't in the den but he expected her to be outside. It was freezing out on the junk yard; the cold breeze wrapped icy fingers around his body. He shivered and looked around, but he couldn't see Tantomile anywhere. Munkustrap passed him with a smile, "Munk."

The silver tabby turned, "Yeah."

"Have you seen Tantomile anywhere?"

Munk nodded, "Just a few minutes ago I saw her leaving with Tumblebrutus."

Coricopat frowned, who was Tumblebrutus?

"Where were they going?" He asked feeling worried.

"I don't know, just out." The silver tabby began to walk away. Leaving Coricopat alone with his thoughts, shivering in the cold he turned back in to the den. Who was Tumblebrutus? And for that matter where had he taken his sister?

_

* * *

I know this chapter was extra short, but I didn't have much time to write it so I'll just make the next one extra long to make up for it :)_


	3. Playing hard to get

_Yay Chapter 3! Satu this cute an lovey-dovey chapter is dedicated to you :) I think (But i hope i'm wrong.) that you may be the only one reading this fic. Maybe no one else realises how perfect these two are for each other!!! _

_Enjoy: _

* * *

Tantomile walked along beside Tumblebrutus out of the junkyard and onto the street. It was a scary place to be for a cat, it was near Christmas (Not that a cat would know.) and hundreds of humans were hurrying here and there. They swung their bags wildly behind them and Tantomile was forced to duck frequently as huge plastic bags hurled towards her head.

The park was different, the park was calm. She jumped up on a bench under some willow trees, their branches shone in the weak sunlight making the whole place look like the setting for a fairy tale. "I don't think," Tantomile licked her paw, "That any mice would be stupid enough to come out in this." Tumble looked up at her obviously shocked,

"What? Mice are like the epitome of stupid. I bet you I'll have caught at least four by the time you've stopped grooming yourself!" _Not that you need to, your gorgeous enough already. _

Tantomile laughed, "I don't think so."

"Then you mustn't be thinking very hard."

She stretched along the bench and flicked her tail, "Go on then, impress me."

Tumble smiled; that's only what he'd been trying to do for the past month. _Queens_.

Tantomile watched Tumble for a bit, she had to admit he was pretty impressive when it came to hunting. She was even more surprised at the thought that she didn't feel shy and reserved around him. Why couldn't he have started talking to her sooner? _Toms. _

Tumble spat out his fourth mouse proudly, it toppled onto the pile built up at the end of the bench. "So," He said jumping beside her lightly, "Impressed?" Tantomile stretched her long neck to look over him at the pile. "They're a bit on the small side."

Tumble snorted, "Is this what you call playing hard to get?"

Tantomile's eyes widened. Does that mean he thought she was flirting? Was she flirting? She'd never really considered it, it's not like she'd ever practiced flirting or anything. But playing hard to get was flirting really. So she'd just flirted. Wow, that was a first. Hang on… was he flirting with her? She suddenly realised she'd been silent for too long, now was the time to say something.

But her mouth felt dry, she couldn't speak. _Say something! _

She gazed into his auburn eyes completely lost for words. _Oh you stupid queen say something! _

Nope, by now she was completely incapable of making any recognisable sound, but she managed a muffled sort of squeak- which was better than nothing. Tumble looked slightly amused, "What? You're trying to say you squeak better than them too? Here have one." He passed one of the mice to her and in her surprise she managed to over come her stupid silence.

"You mean one of them is for me?"

"No two. Two each."

She smiled gratefully and began to eat her mouse. She hadn't expected that; She had presumed they were all for him. After all he caught them.

Tumble had a happy buzz in his head; he had though when he woke up that it was going to be one of those days. A good day when anything could happen, he had been so right! He wondered whether you could call this date. They were both together enjoying each others company – well he was enjoying hers anyway – And they were talking and eating together. Yes he thought with a satisfied smile, it was defiantly a date. A first date, a date they would tell their kittens about…

Tantomile suddenly lurched beside him; he looked over to her to check if she was okay. She was staring terrified at the ground, where a puppy was sniffing about the legs of the bench. Tumble stood in front of her and looked down at the small dog, which looked up. The puppy growled, it was a little Chihuahua with bulging eyes. Tumble hissed threateningly and glared at the dog, he extended his claws ready to strike with his paw.

"Tugger! You naughty boy what are you doing?" A short plump lady in pink scooped up the little dog and dropped him in her handbag.

Tumble turned to Tantomile. "Was that dog called Tugger?" He smirked at Tantomile who nodded giggling. "Oh I can't wait to tell him that." Tumble sighed happily and went to sit down but he noticed that Tantomile was shivering. She was a very short haired cat and probably feeling the cold, "Shall we go back to the junkyard?" He asked, the queen had obviously been thinking the same thing as she agreed straight away.

"You were so brave with that dog." Tantomile beamed at Tumble as they slipped through the gates into the junkyard. The tom puffed out his chest proudly.

"I know how to deal with them, I live with three back at my owners."

Tantomile looked impressed, "Really, You're not scared of them?"

"We've been together since we were young. Sometimes they decide to take me on but…" He paused for effect, "I never come off worse for it."

Tantomile's tail brushed his leg, "Why's that?"

He smiled, "You know how I said Mice are the epitome of stupid... I lied dogs are."

Coricopat's head shot up, was that the sound of his sister laughing? He peered round the den and saw her walking towards it with some tom. He quickly headed back in, they were just outside. "Thanks Tumble I had a great time." She sounded all sweet and girly.

"No problem," The tom had a deep voice, not to be trusted. "I was hoping we could do it again some time?"

"Yeah!" She sounded too eager.

"How about Tomorrow?" Coricopat scowled, _not if I can help it. _

She gave a little giggle, "Sure, defiantly, I'd love to!" Every word but no.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." _That's what you think._

Tantomile entered the den beaming; she caught sight of her brothers scowling face. "What's up with you?" The queen rearranged her blankets and curled up.

"Nothing Tanty, I was just thinking we should really go and see Hazel tomorrow I mean it's been a while, she'll start to worry."

Tantomile closed her eyes. "Sure, defiantly, I'd love to." She said groggily. Her eyes snapped open.

That must have sounded stupid, so much for playing hard to get.

* * *

_I've always thought Tugger was more of a dogs name... _


	4. What will the future hold?

_Haha i realised that in the last chapter i put defiantly instead of definitely smacks head Well whenever you saw a defiantly back then i meant definitely. _

* * *

Tantomile felt her unconscious mind begin to stir out of a very pleasant dream; she pulled the blankets of her bed closer to her trying to get back to sleep. "Hay." She felt a furry paw on her shoulder.

"Go away!" Tantomile swiped at her brother's paw.

"Fine. I'll just go tell the tom outside that you don't want to see him."

"You do that."

Coricopat smirked and headed towards the door; Tumble looked up expectantly at the sound of paws and was slightly disappointed to see Coricopat back.

Tantomile snuggled back into her bed, what tom would want to see her anyway? Memories that seemed distant trickled into her brain, the park, mice and a dog called Tugger. Her eyes suddenly shot open. "Ever lasting cat. It was Tumble!"

"She says she doesn't want to-" Coricopat felt his sister push him aside, he glared at her and smoothed down his fur stalking moodily back into the den. Tantomile gazed breathlessly at Tumble, dimly aware of the fact that she probably looked a mess having just got out of bed.

"Sorry about that."

Tumble smiled at the object of his affections. Her fur was standing up on end and she looked strangely pale – very cute. "No problem, are you erm… ready to go?"

Coricopat reappeared at her side,

"No she's not."

Tantomile glared at her brother, "Cory." She said in a warning voice.

Coricopat had a satisfied smirk on his face, "You promised me that you'd come to Hazel's today."

"Did I?" Tantomile stared at her brother.

"Don't you remember? You said – as I recall – sure, definitely, I'd love to."

Tumble cleared his throat.

"Actually she said that to me, when I asked her to come out with _me_ today."

Tantomile looked between the two toms, was it her imagination or was there a definite trace of friction in the air? She _wanted_ to go off with Tumble but she _needed_ to go and see Hazel. Which one to chose? Tumble gave her the answer.

"Its fine, you go to Hazels. She might think your dead or something." He stared glumly at the ground.

"Okay, but I'll come out with you tomorrow." Tantomile rubbed her head along his shoulder; she thought she heard Cory give an angry hiss beside her.

"Come on then." He grabbed his sister's tail and began to pull her back into the den.

Tantomile washed her fur over quickly, she turned to her brother who was still glaring at her for some warped reason of his own.

Usually when a cat wants to get out of the junkyard they slip through the iron gates at the far end. However that was not the quickest way to Hazels, to get to her house you have to go the back way: through the pinewoods.

Tantomile walked beside her brother silently. They padded quietly through the clearing in the yard and round to the rusted fence at the back. Tantomile leapt over it easily and didn't wait for her twin to clear it before setting off. The smell of the pine trees was strong and fresh and the brown needles crunched beneath her paws.

Cory followed his sister at a distance he had a feeling- and he was rarely wrong- that she was in one of her moods, giving him the silent treatment. It wouldn't last long, it never did. Suddenly his twin whipped round and glared at him, the pine-needles made ominous cracking noises as she crept towards him. Cory watched her patiently… wait for it.

"Why don't you like him?"

"Who?"

"Tumblebrutus!" She smacked a paw against her head.

"Who said I didn't like him?"

Tantomile glared at her brother and the needles under her feet crackled,_ "_Oh _please_, I've had the unfortunate luck to know you all my life, I think I can tell!"

Cory looked stony; he met his sister's gaze with equal animosity.

"I just don't think you should get too involved." Tantomile snorted. "He's a tom whom you barely know; I just want you to be careful."

Tantomile softened her voice dangerously, "And who are you to tell me what do?"

The tom matched her tone, "I'm older."

Tantomile threw up her arms in exasperation, "By like two minutes!"

"Don't be so petty."

"Look who's talking."

Coricopat turned his back on her and walked on, "Yes it's a rare gift I possess."

"Oh grow up." The queen ran ahead of him so he couldn't see the pain on her face.

She laughed a little heartlessly, it always amused her the way people thought that her and Coricopat had a harmonious existence – that just because they looked, talked and acted similar that they would never disagree or argue. It had been like that when they were kittens true, they had played with each other and only had time for each other. She remembered the day that Cory had been ill and in the care of Jenny. Jellylorum had seen the little queen sat on her own and had mentioned it to Jenny, suggesting that Tantomile was lonely. Jenny had laughed and exclaimed loudly: "That kit doesn't need a friend she's got her brother!" the other kittens had heard this and were at an age when they thought Jenny's words were law, thinking that Tantomile only needed her brothers company had stuck.

Tantomile looked up to see Hazel's house which was happily nestled between two small hills. Hazel herself was busy feeding her little pony in the paddock when Tantomile rubbed against her legs. She looked down, "Pinky!" She squealed and lifted her cat up into the air, seconds later she saw Coricopat. "Perky!" Hazel carried the two cats into her small cottage and dropped them into their baskets.

Hazel had owned 'Pinky and Perky' since they were kittens. She was a small round woman who had a dream of becoming a psychic, but at the moment only taught 'witchcraft' at the local youth centre.

She bustled around the kitchen finding the cat bowls and filling them to the brim with tinned cat food. "I'm so glad your home; I must admit I was starting to worry." She smiled to herself as she set the bowls down and the two cats rushed to them. "And your just in time, I've been trying to get someone to gaze for all week!" She frowned and collapsed in a wooden chair at the kitchen table, "All the students seem a bit nervous to be honest." She drummed her fingers nervously on the table, "In fact quite a few of them have dropped out of the course, can't think why though." Hazel continued to mutter to herself for a while as Tantomile watched her concerned.

The queen jumped onto the small round table in front of the bay window. Hazel lifted a shawl off a crystal ball with a flourish. "Ta-da!" She sat down on the chair opposite Tantomile and gazed at the ball affectionately. "Brand new, only came last week straight from Salem! Formerly belonged to Bridget Bishop, the first witch to be hung there." She fondly gave the glass a little polish with her sleeve and Tantomile looked at the new crystal ball with interest. As Hazel lifted it slightly to get to a speck of dust she saw the words 'made in china' engraved on the underside.

As Tantomile gazed into the ball an unclear image swam in front of her eyes, it looked like Tumble's face but was gone in the blink of an eye. She looked cautiously down at Coricopat who was sat in the basket staring up at her with interest. Hazel gazed into the ball and gave a small gasp, "I see _love_ in your near future Pinky." Her expression changed, "But great trials, a problem that must be overcome a-" she glanced over to Coricopat and shook her head firmly. She closed her eyes and began to mutter to herself again, "But that's not possible, they're cats!"

Tantomile jumped off the table and Cory grabbed her paw, his expression was unreadable. "What did you see?"

The queen shook her head, "Nothing."

"I saw you, your expression changed the way hers does," He jerked his thumb towards Hazel, "When she is seeing something."

Tantomile looked at her paws, "Nothing, It's a human device. I saw nothing."

The two cats sat curled in their separate baskets by the back door. It was late in the evening; Hazel's distant snores could be heard coming from her room. "I've been thinking…" Coricopat said turning to his sister.

"Really, did it hurt?"

He scowled. "I think we should stay here for a couple of days, Hazel seems a bit unstable."

Tantomile had actually been thinking the same thing. "I agree."

Cory faked a look of concern. "But won't Tumble be angry?"

"He'll understand."

There was silence and Tantomile listened to the steady ticking of the clock in the corner.

"Was it him you saw in the crystal ball?" Cory shot her a suspicious look.

"I'm here for sleep, not interrogation."

She stepped lightly out of the basket and into Hazel's room. Tantomile jumped onto the bed and settled herself under Hazel's arm. "Oh yes," The woman opened one eye. "I see great love in your future dear."

* * *

_I am living up to the self-made promise that i would update this fic once a week even if it means sneaking into my brothers room to use his pc because mine's not working, which is what i'm doing now. _

_I have been thinking for a while that i don't like the title of this fic so if anyone has any suggestions for a new one i'm graetful! _


	5. being letdown

After being let down by Tantomile Tumblebrutus had left the junkyard for a while and decided to walk along the streets. He couldn't explain the way he had sensed from the beginning that Coricopat didn't like him but meeting him just then had confirmed his suspicions.

Tantomile's brother had been rude and hostile towards him, that Tumble could handle but the fact that the tom disliked him for no apparent reason was maddening. What had he ever done to Coricopat? Nothing was the answer but if the cat was determined to hate him then it could jeopardise his relationship with Tantomile just when everything was going so well.

For the first time since he had left the junkyard Tumble took notice of where he was actually going. It seemed that all the time he'd been thinking his paws had led him to the quiet suburban street where his owner lived. He trotted quickly up the street keeping to the pavement lined with bare trees.

His owner lived at number 22 he leapt over the low wall and round to the back door. The dogs were playing in the back garden fighting over a twig. Tumble watched them for a while smirking, pollicles were so easily amused. Suddenly the biggest dog- a terrier aptly named Nipper lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. "I smell cat." He growled and the other two (Also terriers.) went into frenzied barks.

Tumble whistled shrilly and the three dogs turned to face him, "Oh it's you." Nipper's face fell; he'd been looking forward to terrorizing some little kitten. Tumble smiled and jumped off the garden wall, the dogs watched him slip through the cat flap into the lovely warm kitchen.

He let out a loud meow to let everyone know he was back and it was only a second before running foot steps could be heard. Emily threw the kitchen door open and glared at her cat, her accusing stare would have forced any unknowing feline to flee from the house and never return, but Tumble knew just how to deal with moody humans.

He mewed very quietly and rushed towards her, winding his boy against her legs and purring. The teenager tutted disapprovingly and tried to move away but Tumble fixed his large auburn eyes onto her face, he mewed quietly again and lay down on the floor, looking every bit as sad and guilty as she soon felt. "Get up you silly cat." The girl crossed to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a tin of cat food. She cast Tumble a dark look, "you know there's absolutely no point in you living here, I only see you once in a blue moon should have left you in the rescue centre." Tumble gazed nonchalantly up at her. He didn't always understand what the girl was saying but it didn't matter to him. What's the point in learning human words, it wasn't like he was ever going to do anything she told him to do anyway. Emily watched as he ate the entire tin after she had placed it in front of him in a bowl.

Tumble curled up on the sofa next to his owner, she continued to babble on at him for ages, oblivious to the fact that he'd fallen asleep as soon as he settled on the comfy seat.

"Mum's at work as per-usual, I swear it Patch I see her less than I see you. On that matter, my friends think you don't exist. I mean I tell them I've got a cat but since you're never here they think I'm making it up or something."

She scratched Tumble behind his ears and the tom woke up, he glanced at her indifferently, had she been talking all this time? He wondered weather Tantomile's human was as boring as his. Suddenly the girl's face spread into a broad grin, "I know! Wait here I'll get my camera and take a picture of you."

Tumble watched her bound up the stairs and jumped off the sofa. Now was his only chance, if he tried to leave when she was there she'd just detain him. He quickly made his way out of the house through the garden and ran to the end of the street.

The next morning Tumble got up especially early to go and see Tantomile. He admired himself in the broken mirror attached to the side of the ford before again knocking politely on the piece of scrap metal next to her den.

No answer, he knocked again louder this time and finally peered in.

Tumble hissed slightly, no one was inside the den, Tantomile's scent wasn't strong- she'd obviously not come back at all. Tumble shook his head, ashamed of the surge of anger he felt at the she'd once again blown him off. He turned disheartened from the den and walked over to the ford, where Tugger was now sat with Bombalurina.

Tugger called Tumble over and the tom sat opposite the other two on a three-legged coffee table. "What's up with you?" Bombalurina smiled down at the tom from her vantage point on Tugger's knee. Tugger rolled his eyes at the scarlet queen.

"Can't you tell? He's love sick."

Rina snorted, "Yeah well I guessed that much, but what tom wouldn't be feeling neglected when I'm here with _you_."

Tugger patted Tumble on the shoulder and cast the queen a despairing look, "It's not you he's into, though I have to wonder why." Bombalurina giggled, "He was just knocking at Tantomile's den."

The queen gave a squawk of surprise and nearly toppled of Tugger's leg, "Tantomile!"

Tumble stood up angrily, "Why does everyone find that so hard to believe? I like her; she likes me so what's the problem?"

Bombalurina nodded slowly, "I see what you mean Tugs, he's got it bad!"

Tugger gently removed the scarlet queen from his lap and slid off the car so he was facing Tumble squarely, "Are you _sure_ she likes you?"

"Yes." Tumble replied, but it was obvious that he wasn't sure at all.

"Then why isn't she in her den now waiting for you?"

Tumble bit his lip, "Well… her brother doesn't like me much."

Tugger shrugged and jumped back onto the car.

"Well maybe he's jealous, you know it's always just been him and Tantomile, he might be a bit possessive."

Tumble smirked, "Don't be stupid."

Bombalurina patted Tugger on the arm, "He can't help it, it's natural."

Tumble left them arguing and headed back to his den. Actually, the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Coricopat must see him as a bit of a threat to the relationship he had with his sister. That was understandable. Tumble smiled, then tomorrow as soon as they come back he would speak to Coricopat, tom to tom.

* * *

_Ok i know this chapter isn't very good, but i had a kinda writers block thing and i was having trouble thinking of ideas. But bear with me and hopefully i'll have got over it by the next time i update._


	6. Refusals

Tantomile and Coricopat arrived to see a deserted junkyard. Coricopat noted the look on Tantomile's face and smiled slightly, "Maybe he's not as er… understanding as you thought." Tantomile glared at him, what did he know about it anyway he had about as much experience in those sorts of things as the cupboard they lived in – no that was unfair, the cupboard had more.

They walked in silence to their den; Tantomile was concentrating on ignoring her brother while Coricopat was trying to think up another spiteful thing to say. It wasn't hard for him he'd been building up a bank of spiteful remarks, well it didn't matter it was her fault. If she wasn't acting like such a silly love-struck queen then he wouldn't have to hurt her. Her fault. The fact was that Tantomile was his sister, it had always just been her and him and that's the way he liked it, no way was he going to share her with anyone. Why she had to get other people involved he didn't know, she didn't need friends she _definitely_ didn't need a mate. All she needed was her brother – all she needed was him.

Coricopat looked up they had arrived at their den, "After you." He held the door open, Tantomile pursed her lips.

"See you later." She turned on her heels and walked away. The tom hissed and marched into the den, shutting the door with a click behind him.

Tantomile shivered, she didn't like this weather it was cold, cold like Coricopat. What was his problem? He really needed to get over himself and accept that she wasn't going to be pushed around. Tantomile suddenly stopped, she heaved a huge sigh. But he had been pushing her round since they were kits. Well it wasn't going to happen any longer; she was going to stick up for herself!

She approached Tumble's den a little nervously and peered inside, "Tumble?"

There was a movement at the back of the den and a second later Tumblebrutus appeared grinning.

"I thought I heard your voice. Back then?"

Tantomile nodded and he invited her in; his den was very roomy as it was a fridge.

The floor was covered in blankets and even some pieces of carpet like humans have, at the very back a sofa cushion had been shaped into a perfect bed, Tumble sat down near the entrance. "I was just tidying up a bit."

Tantomile looked round the den smiling, for a big place it had a very cosy feel to it.

"Sorry, I know I said I'd get back earlier but my owner was being… weird."

Tumble smirked, "I was under the impression that that's normal for humans."

Tantomile rolled her eyes, "Fine, weirder. So do you want to do something today instead?"

Tumble fiddled with the tassel on one of his blankets, "actually I was kind of hoping to speak to your brother."

Tantomile couldn't hold back the gasp, "You don't want to speak to him!"

"Yes I do."

The queen shook her head, "Why?"

Tumble raised an eyebrow, "What does it matter to you?"

Tantomile narrowed her eyes. "Fine." Haughtily she walked out of the den Tumble following in her wake.

Tumblebrutus followed the graceful form of Tantomile in front of him, he felt ill but he knew it was just nerves. What he'd give just to turn around and go back to the safety of his den but that was out of the question. Some things just had to be done; sadly this was one of them.

Tantomile walked into the den and Tumble paused outside, "Was he not interested in your apologies?" Coricopat's voice drifted out to him. Tumble didn't hear Tantomile's quieter voice reply, but the next minute the two cats were both walking towards him.

Coricopat fixed the tall tom with a steely glare, "Have fun." Tantomile muttered, she went to walk back towards the den but Tumble grabbed her paw. He smiled into her eyes,

"Wait for me, we'll go somewhere."

Coricopat snarled at the way her face lit up. "Are you going to leave then or what?" Tantomile nodded hastily and ran back into the den, Tumble stared after her.

Coricopat started walking and Tumble followed him, he had no idea where the tom was headed but he decided to let this talk be on his ground. Coricopat stopped at a very deserted corner of the junkyard. He took a look around before speaking, "So why do you want to talk to me?" He talked like he was in a rush, Tumble most certainly wasn't he wanted to put this off for as long a possible.

"Tantomile."

The other tom grimaced, "My favourite topic of conversation."

Tumble smiled slightly, "Well it's mine."

"Sure."

Tumble took a deep breath; he needed to get to the point. "The thing is I wanted to know… well say I asked Tantomile… okay-"

Coricopat yawned, "Are you going to say anything intelligent in the next ten seconds?"

Tumble scowled, _fine he could be like that_.

"I'm going to ask Tantomile to be my mate and I wanted to know if you had a problem with that?"

Coricopat jumped backwards and hit a pile of trash, at first he looked shocked, but suddenly his face became furious.

"You're damn right I have a problem. You are my problem!"

Tumble snarled, "What in heaviside have I ever done to you?"

"For a start you're trying to take advantage of my sister!"

Tumble began to feel anger surging through his body, "She's not a kitten you know."

"What difference does that make?"

"A hell of a difference!"

The two toms glared at each other, Tumble sighed, this was not going the way he had planned it.

"Don't go near my sister again."

"Why are you being so-"

Coricopat snarled and pushed his face close to the other toms, "Four words. Out-of-your-league."

Tumble kept a distance behind the other tom, at the sound of their paws Tantomile peeked out of the den; she completely missed the look on her brother's face and rushed to Tumble who had smiled upon seeing her. "You ready to go then?"

Cory grabbed her, "You're not going anywhere."

Tumble prised Tantomile from Coricopat's paws, "Yeah lets go Tant."

Tantomile looked up at her brother furious face, he shook his head.

"No I'm sorry I can't."


	7. Tantomile the rebel

_This chapter came a little earlier because i know i'm not going to have much chance to write it any other day. It's kinda short but i'm going with the 'less is more' theory here: _

* * *

The night was still and quiet when Tantomile crept out of her den. For once none of the other cats were out and about. Thank Heaviside. Silently she crept over piles of junk and nimbly weaved around the dens of fellow tribe members. She must not be seen.

Finally the queen arrived at her destination, she peeked into the darkness. "Tumble!" She whispered. Her voice was barely audible but it reached the tom that was lying down at the back of his den.

Tumblebrutus looked up; he had thought he heard Tantomile's voice but that wasn't likely considering the situation. Reservations aside he hopefully made his way to the front of his den. Tantomile stood silhouetted against a waxy moon, her elegant neck stretched so as to peer into his den. She saw him and smiled, "Tumble can I come in?"

The tom stood aside and let her into his den, a sudden blast of chilly air hit him as he moved towards the entrance and Tantomile shivered.

"Why don't you make your way down and get warm." He pointed her in the direction of his bed at the bottom of the den.

Tumblebrutus watched Tantomile for a minute then stuck his head out of the door taking a cautionary look round, no other cat was insight but for some reason he still felt very on edge.

Tantomile had curled herself up in his blankets and smiled widely as he came into sight. "What are you doing here?" Tumblebrutus sat next to her.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" She pouted.

"'Course I am but I thought your dearest brother forbid you to see me."

Tantomile sat up suddenly looking very proud of herself. "I don't have to do what he tells me. I'm sticking up for myself."

Tumble snorted, "No you're not. If you were sticking for yourself you would have told him there and then. This is being sneaky, _you_ are being a rebel!"

Tantomile shrugged, "Fine I'm a rebel," She stared up at Tumble with a funny expression, "What exactly did pass between you?"

The tom grinned, "Your sweetheart brother thinks I'm taking advantage of you."

She sat up and looked into his eyes, "And are you?"

Tumble cocked his head, "What if I was?" He moved his face closer to hers.

"I wouldn't mind." She spoke softly.

For a while they just sat in silence looking into each others eyes. Tumble smiled; her pretty face was so close to his, impulsively he kissed her on the lips.

Tantomile sat in silence; she wanted to talk but at the same time didn't want to break the silence. Suddenly Tumble leaned forward and kissed her softly. He broke away just as quickly, "Sorry I-"

Tantomile cocked her head, sorry for what? Before he could finish his sentence she wrapped her arms around his neck and finished the kiss. Her first kiss.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside; the two cats broke away in surprise. Tumble pushed Tantomile back and ran out of the den just in time to see a long black tail disappear behind a corner. Tantomile appeared at his side.

Tumble heaved a sigh he looked down at Tantomile, "I think you should go back."

Tantomile's gazed travelled to the spot where some trash had been upturned - creating the crashing noise - it was right outside the den.

"So much for being a rebel."

Tumble raised his eyebrows. "By all means stay if you want."

She smiled shakily, "I think I'll pass, I'm new to the whole rebelling thing."

Without looking right or left Tantomile crept into her den and collapsed onto the bed. There was no need to creep – the den was deserted. So where was Coricopat?


	8. The choice

Coricopat wasn't asleep when his sister attempted to sneak out of the den, he was wide awake. He heard her leave and soon followed, but she was much quicker than him. By the time Coricopat had got out of the den Tantomile was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know where she was going – but he had a good idea.

Priding himself on his stealth Coricopat slunk through the junkyard as little more than a shadow. He had assumed correctly, Tantomile had made her way straight to her little friends den.

As he watched her enter the den Coricopat hissed silently, the smug tom took a quick look round before turning into the den himself and Coricopat crept behind a box and waited.

He watched them talking from a distance though he couldn't hear what they were saying he saw Tantomile looked quite proud of herself.

He was cold and uncomfortable but determined to stay and see what would come of this. Coricopat sighed and collapsed on to front paws, resting his chin and not taking his eyes off the den where his sister was clearly visible. He just couldn't believe that she was there, after he had expressly forbidden it! What reason did she have to go visiting toms so late at night? If she needed someone to talk to she could talk to him. He didn't want some other tom to steal her away and he would see that it didn't happen.

Then Coricopat saw it happen, something he had thought unthinkable. The tom – whatever his name was – leaned forward and kissed his sister.

He kissed her!

Coricopat saw the next step happen in his mind. Tantomile would looked scandalised she would slap what's-his-name and run out of the den. She would tell Coricopat that she was sorry, that she didn't need anyone else after all. Unfortunately Coricopat's in-head movie _was_ just in his head. He watched in disbelief as she looked up at what's-his-face wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right back.

She kissed him!

Coricopat jumped back in shock and managed to step on a metal something or other that was just behind him, he felt his paws slip on the wet surface (it had rained that night) and he propelled the metal dish into a pile of trash with a loud bang.

Fuming he watched his sister run back to their den. Coricopat moved the metal dish and managed to untangle himself from the mound of trash. He looked up at the blank sky and felt his breath catch in his throat, only one star was visible. Coricopat watched it winking at him he heaved a sigh and moved away from that tom's den, "I'm sorry mum."

Coricopat jumped lightly onto the old ford and again rested his head on his paws. It was a cold night to be out alone, but sometimes it's best to be alone – especially if you think you've let those you love down.

Coricopat thought back to the day that his mother had died. Tantomile and he had returned from a fun days playing, to find their mum sat hunched up in tears on the floor of the den. Cory had rushed up to her and asked her what was wrong. She had smiled when she saw them but the smile was fake.

"Coricopat, Tantomile," Her voice had shook, "Your dad has left… he won't be coming back.

Then there was that conversation with Jellylorum: "I don't understand Jelly, why would he leave just like that? I mean you would have thought that even if he wouldn't stay for me then at least he'd want to be with the twins. I know we had our disagreements but you wouldn't have thought he'd go to such drastic lengths… do I mean so little to him?"

Coricopat slammed his paw down onto the car, why did their dad leave so suddenly? No one ever knew, but not long after their mum died and most cats were of the opinion that it was caused by a broken heart. Just before she died she had told him to look after Tanty, to keep her safe and to stop her coming to harm.

Surely that included stopping the past repeating itself, of course his mum meant to prevent her being hurt physically and _emotionally_. This must obviously mean that he couldn't let any tom break his sister's heart, and anyone would agree that it's far better to prevent the illness than curing it.

Coricopat stared at the sky the single star was shining more brightly now, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

The next morning Tantomile was awake long before Coricopat (who had snuck into the den while she was sleeping) and sitting outside staring into space. Coricopat sat beside her and the two didn't speak. Tantomile was wondering whether he knew and Coricopat was wondering whether she knew he knew. Eventually the silence was too full of tension to draw out. Cory nudged her shoulder and Tantomile did a fantastic acting display of coming out of a day-dream.

"Cory I was just so close to discovering my third name."

Coricopat smirked, "Really, was it fraudulent?"

Tantomile shook her head, "I don't even know what fraudulent means!"

Her brother raised his eye-brows obviously unconvinced but he played along, "it means dishonesty, lying and unfair."

Again Tantomile shook her head, "Whatever."

Coricopat turned to her, his eyes full of hurt, "Why did you do it?"

Tantomile knew exactly what he was talking about and saw no need to keep denying that but she couldn't help the anger creeping into her voice, "Well why shouldn't I?" She narrowed her eyes and stared critically at Coricopat, she knew he'd never find a decent answer to that.

He seemed to be thinking of the right words to say; he looked down at the ground then turned his head from her, "Because of what happened to mum." His voice was soft and full of accusation but behind her back he was smirking. "Because mum made me promise I wouldn't let you get hurt."

Tantomile was speechless for a while – he'd really played the trump card this time. A past that they hadn't talked about since kittenhood, and with good reason.

"This is different." Tantomile shook her head. It was different, because this was her life not her mum's and definitely not Coricopat's. It had to be different.

Coricopat faced her again; he took her paw in his and widened his eyes, "I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

She snatched her paw away, "I won't!"

Coricopat bit his lip; this was it, his final and most defeating blow. "If that's how you feel then I'm not going to stick around and watch you fall."

"What?" There was a definite touch of fear in her voice now.

"I mean it," Coricopat sighed, "You're going to have to choose."

Tantomile stared at him, he couldn't be saying this.

"Him or me."

Memories flooded into her head, the time after their mum had died who had been the one who looked after her, comforted her and stuck by her? Was Tumblebrutus the one who'd played with her when she was lonely? Was Tumble the tom who she'd come to rely on?

No, it was Coricopat – It had always been Coricopat.

Tantomile looked into her brother's face, how could she abandon her own flesh and blood? Last night she had kind of let her mind wander, feelings of love, happiness… Tumblebrutus. She couldn't pretend she hadn't been hopeful but she must try and set those feelings aside.

Tantomile smiled at Coricopat weakly, his face split into the first real grin she'd seen for days, "Thanks." He put a paw on her shoulder in a very brotherly sort of way then turned into the den.

She knew what she had to do.

Sighing Tantomile got up and set off through the junkyard. It didn't take her long to find Tumblebrutus, he was chatting to Mistoffelees outside his den. Not wishing to interrupt Tantomile stood a little way back. Tumble looked very cheerful this morning could it have been because of last night? Tantomile shut her eyes, she mustn't think of that now.

Finally Tumble waved goodbye to his friend and turned into his den, it was then that Tantomile appeared. The way he smiled when he saw her nearly broke her heart. "Hay." He pulled her into a hug, but the expression on her face told him that something was wrong. Tumble lifted her chin so she was looking straight at him but Tantomile lowered her eyes. "What's up?"

Tantomile heard the genuine concern in his voice; she broke away from his arms and shook her head. "I'm sorry Tumble, I can't do this anymore." And with that she turned her back on him and walked away without another word.

Tumble stared after her forlorn, what was that? He turned into his little den and curled up in a tight ball. Everything had felt so unreal last night, when he realised that Tantomile felt the same way about him as he did her. He should have realised that it wouldn't last. But why so sudden?

He lay unmoving for a while, his mind whirring with questions and thoughts. But there was nothing he could do, she had made her choice. But Tumblebrutus had no idea of what a huge choice it had been.

* * *

_Look an update oooh shiny!!! Sorry i know i should have added this chapter sooner but i've been doing a play for the last week and it's taken up lots of my time. _

_The fic is nearly finished now just like two or three chapters left Yay!_


	9. The storm

When Tantomile woke up the next day she had one of those feelings that something wasn't right. At first she struggled to remember why she felt so awful. Then it all came back to her. Groaning Tantomile eased herself out of her little bed and glanced across the den to where Coricopat was lying.

She watched him silently for a while and wondered at the jumbled feelings of affection and resentment she felt for him. Sighing Tantomile crept out of the den and sat in her favourite spot by the doorway, another winter's day and she didn't know what to do with herself.

In normal circumstances she may have gone to visit Tumble, but it was all different now. Even so at the back of her mind there was still a nagging question. Had she made the right choice? Tantomile glanced back at her brother and felt an uncontrollable urge to yell at him. Quietly she made her way across the junkyard, only knowing that if she stayed by the den she might end up throttling Cory – but she was still unsure why.

Tantomile left the den to reach her favourite meditating spot. Round the back of the yard as if you were going to Hazel's was a small tree, gnarled branches bare all through the year. She curled up on the topmost branch and closed her eyes. Slowly, slowly she slipped into another world.

When Tantomile regained control and opened her eyes, the world was significantly darker. She shook her head groggily, how long had she been lying there? Too comfortable to move she gazed over into the junkyard, her eyes resting on Tumble's den. Was he in there? Was he thinking of her? She extended her claws and scratched them down the side of the branch. She hadn't allowed herself to give the Tumble situation much thought, but now she felt her mind spiral out of control as though she had opened a floodgate to let the thoughts and regrets pour out. There was the resentment she felt because of Coricopat and to the other extreme the loving feelings she had begun to feel for Tumblebrutus.

She jumped off the branch and the pine needles on the floor of the wood crunched satisfyingly beneath her paws. The sensible thing was to leave such things in the past Tantomile knew it but still she felt unable to.

She got back to the junkyard and saw Coricopat sat before the den looking out for her. "Tantomile!" He jumped up when he saw her. "I've been worried, there's a snow storm coming, we should get inside." Even as he spoke white flakes began to descend from the sky, landing on Tantomile's face as she gazed up. She looked at Coricopat and felt the urge to scream. Was this whole caring brother thing real? Or was he still going on with the role-play of pretending to care just so he could ruin all her chances of happiness? One thing was for sure, she couldn't bear to be cooped up in the same room as him all night.

Snarling Tantomile turned on her heel and headed back towards Hazel's, Coricopat's shouts followed her and then his paws running to keep up, but she could easily out run him and soon she left him far behind. The junkyard was completely deserted, most sensible cats staying in and out of the storm which was gathering momentum with every minute. Tantomile slinked through the fence and back into the woods, where a thin carpet of snow was already beginning to form. Squinting she made her way in the general direction of Hazel's and through blurred vision she walked slowly, feeling the bite of the cold now she had stopped running.

As the snow fell thick and fast the wind picked up hurling it in all directions. She began to run again in a vain attempt to warm her body up, ignoring the gnawing feeling in the back of her mind that she should have been at Hazel's by now – if she was running in the right direction. A huge gust of wind picked her up and threw her to the ground and she dragged herself underneath a baby evergreen trying to find shelter in its small leaves. Panting Tantomile lay down, the snow continued to fall onto her thin body and she began to close her eyes, maybe a little rest would help…


	10. saving Tantomile

Coricopat chased Tantomile in the gathering darkness but she had always been faster than him; the snow began to fall heavily and gasping for breath he clutched at his side. He thought about tracking her but already her paw prints had been covered by a fresh layer of snow. Thought turned to worry as Cory wondered about his sister, she was a small queen, not particularly tough with short hair and a thin body – in other words – she wasn't going to last in this blizzard for long.

He needed help, he needed a search party! Coricopat spun madly on the spot but no other cats were about, of course they wanted to stay in their nice cosy dens, why would they risk their lives for Tantomile? At the end of the day very few people cared about her. Cory snarled, he was the only one who loved her enough to bother… but there was one other tom.

Coricopat stopped outside his den, he couldn't believe he was doing this, after all he'd said and done here he was outside _his_ den. "For Tantomile!" Coricopat urged himself as he brought his paw down knocking on the fridge. At first there was nothing, not a sound from the den, but then the pattering of paws and the patched head of Tumblebrutus appeared at the doorway.

He balked when he saw Coricopat, but his surprise quickly turned to suspicion as he looked onto tom. "What are you doing here?" Tumblebrutus growled, _come to gloat have you?_

"I need your help!" Coricopat sighed, his voice was reluctant but his eyes were pleading.

Tumble's suspicions grew, since when did this tom want anyone's help, least of all his! "Uh-Huh."

"It's Tantomile, she's gone off into the storm," Coricopat extended his arms and a huge gust of wind sent him reeling sideways. "Please, we need to help her!" Cory brushed himself down and gazed at Tumble.

In normal circumstances Tumble would have laughed to see Coricopat falling headfirst into a snow drift, but he felt shocked at the realization - Tantomile was out in this! That delicate, short haired queen. He nodded to Cory, hoping his coldness said everything: _I'm doing this for her not you._

* * *

"So what way did she go?" Tumble turned to Coricopat. The two toms were stood in the centre of the yard, up to their knees in snow and not enjoying the feeling. 

"Towards the wood!" Coricopat lead the way churning through the snow with difficulty; Tumblebrutus who wasn't so finely built found it much easier. In silence the toms slipped through the bars of the gate, the coldness between them not only in the weather. Until Tumblebrutus couldn't control himself any longer,

"You do know that this is your entire fault" He growled at Coricopat, who snarled and kicked up some snow with his paws.

"Yes." The other tom said quietly.

Tumble stopped, completely taken by surprise, "Well… good because it is."

Coricopat smiled slightly. At first he would have blamed it on Tantomile herself, being too sensitive, too silly. But when he put in into perspective, who was it that made her sever all connections with a tom she obviously had feelings for? Bast, she must have felt trapped, he had effectively taken over her life. All the blame rested with him.

The two toms stopped in the middle of a clearing, the snow brushing the underside of their bellies, they stood a distance apart, neither looking at the other. "So where now?" Tumble questioned Cory again.

The other tom lowered his nose to the snow covered ground – a vain attempt to make it look like he knew what he was doing – but Tantomile's scent was well and truly covered as were all remnants of her.

He lifted up his head and sighing heavily turned to the over tom, "I don't know!"

"Well you're her brother, you must know! Okay um… where was she headed?"

A snow drop fell onto Cory's long lashes as he looked around. He wasn't too sure where they were, the cold was beginning to bite him but the fear of losing Tantomile took his mind off it. "Hazel's I guess" After all it was the only sensible option.

"Which is what way exactly?" Tumble's voice turned out angrier than he intended.

Staring at the snow covered ground Cory shrugged, "I don't know!"

"You don't know!" Tumble ground his teeth, "How can you not know, you bloody live there-"

"Things are different in weather like this," Coricopat cut him off, "the snow it clouds my sight, I can't recognise landmarks, I can't smell the familiar scents of home."

"Bloody useless you are." Tumble turned from Cory and followed a path of his own.

"Bloody what?" Coricopat called after him angrily.

Tumble wheeled round, "You're bloody useless! You got her into this mess but you can't get her the hell out can you? You're a control freak Coricopat, she's your sister and you resent her every happiness, every friendship, every," His voice quietened, "every love."

The two toms stood panting facing each other, Coricopat snarling and Tumble hissing. They both lunged at the same time, each determined to hurt the other for the pain he had caused.

Tumblebrutus being the stronger quickly overturned Cory and went to scratch him but the other tom turned his head at the last minute forcing his opponent's claws into the snow. With that Cory kicked out and Tumble staggered backwards, the toms circled each other and then the wind came. Tumble merely fell but Coricopat was picked off his feet and plummeted into a pile of snow. Tumble rushed forward, forgetting his anger and acting by instinct he helped Cory to his feet and shivered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… this pile of snow is really soft." Coricopat smiled at the other tom and Tumble brushed the snow off his back.

Laughing Tumble turned to the snowdrift, "Hay Corz, looks like you left half of your fur in the snow!"

They both turned to the snow drift, where Coricopat's fur appeared to have peeled off when he landed. The two toms faced each other and then turned back to the mound.

"Tantomile!" They shouted in unison and frantically pushed the snow back off her little body.

The queen laid perfectly still, curled up, her eyes closed and her body cold as death.

Tumble ran his paw across her cheek, "Is… she dead?"

* * *

_**Koori**: Tantomile appreciates your concern :D _

_**Broadway**: Thanks for your reviews! They keep me smiling, as do yours **Eminem**! _


	11. The end!

Coricopat ran a paw along his sister's chest and felt the relieving movement of her breathing - slow and strained but breathing none the less.

"No." He smiled shakily and went to hoist Tantomile onto his shoulders.

"Here, let me." Tumble bent low and managed to slide Tantomile across his back, Coricopat looked on warily, "I'm bigger it'll be much easier for me." Tumblebrutus reassured him.

They stuck to the path that they had previously carved into the snow; the beatings of Tantomile's heart against his back giving hope to Tumblebrutus. But the storm far from calming down was continuing to rage against the two toms making their journey far harder than before.

Tantomile felt the steady swaying beneath her, soft fur under her body and a little more warmth than before. She opened an eye and saw the white blanket of snow in front of her eyes, sighing she rolled over.

Tumble felt Tantomile's body weight shift and next minute she had fallen head first into the snow.

"Stop!" He shouted to Coricopat, who turned immediately and rushed to his sister, helping her to sit up.

Tantomile looked at the two toms supporting her, "Cory? Tumble!" Coricopat smiled as she clung to Tumblebrutus. "I fell asleep didn't I?" Tantomile shivered and held Tumble closer to her, but for some reason she couldn't stop giggling. The two toms exchanged wary looks as Tantomile began to laugh.

"Tanty can you walk?" Cory nudged her and Tumble tried to help her to her paws.

"Yup." Tantomile smiled, swaying on the spot then immediately fell back onto the snow, laughing at her self. She put a paw up to her head, little black dots were appearing in front of her eyes, and she gave one last giggle before passing out again.

Tumble loaded Tantomile back onto his shoulders and set off with more urgency than before, Coricopat supporting his sister on one side. Finally the fence to the junkyard loomed before them, the toms picked up the pace upon seeing their destination. Coricopat slinked easily through the posts then turned waiting for Tumble.

Tumblebrutus stopped dead at the fence, "I can't get through with Tantomile on my back." He hissed the queen's body felt limp against his shoulders.

"Can you jump it?" Cory looked desperately at Tumblebrutus, who shook his head sadly.

"She'd fall off."

"Wake her up for a second."

Coricopat walked back through the fence and helped Tumble gently cushioning Tantomile in the snow.

Tantomile felt paws softly shaking her; the bed was very comfy if a little cold. She opened her eyes and sighed, "Oh are we still here?" The wood greeted her disappointed eyes.

"Tantomile you need to do something for me." Cory smiled.

"I can't walk Cory I tried, really I did!"

"Ssh, I know you tried." Cory calmed her, and then looked apologetically at Tumblebrutus. "You need to grip onto Tumble's back… with your claws."

Tumblebrutus gaped at Coricopat, "Now wait a min-"

"Do you want to get her back or not?" Coricopat snarled.

Tantomile was heaved upon Tumble's back again. She settled her paws both sides of his shoulders and held her breath.

"Ready? Claws!" Cory called up grimly.

Tantomile shook her head, "I don't want to."

Tumble turned his head and licked one of her paws, "its okay just do it."

She took a deep breath and slowly extended her claws, she felt Tumble tense as they sank into his skin. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Tantomile squealed as he began to bleed.

Tumble bit his lip trying to ignore the searing pain, he knew if he spoke he'd cry out so he just backed up and began to run at the fence, thank Bast it wasn't too high.

Tantomile shut her eyes as she felt Tumble leave the ground, he gave a small shout as his underbelly brushed the cold metal and then they landed.

"Off, off!" Tumble yelled and groaned as Tantomile's claws retracted and she slid to the ground. He collapsed onto the snow then immediately sprung back up as the cold snow stung his open wounds.

"Sorry." Tantomile rubbed her head against him and gazed at him endearingly.

"You will be," Tumble grimaced, Coricopat approached him sheepishly, "And you."

"Let's get inside then, I don't know about you two but I'm freezing cold out here."

The two toms readily agreed and supporting Tantomile between them they all headed for the twins den.

Tantomile jumped onto her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, rejoicing the warmth. Tumble groaned and lay on Coricopat's bed, not caring what the other tom had to say about blood on his sheets.

Coricopat collapsed onto the floor as there was no where left for him. "Thanks." He smiled at Tumblebrutus truly grateful. "You should go to see Jellylorum about your scratches."

"Scratches! Stab wounds more like." Growled Tumble, "I'll go in the morning." He glanced over to Tantomile who seemed to have fallen asleep. "I'm just going to have a little rest then I'll go back to my den." He promised Coricopat shutting his eyes.

Coricopat smirked and watched Tumblebrutus fall asleep occasionally wincing, ah well he'd earned it. Cory got up and went to sit near the entrance of the den, Tumble wasn't bad really, and come to think of it why had he been so harsh on him? Coricopat racked his brain for the reason before realising that Tumblebrutus had never done anything to offend him. He stretched and glanced at the lightened sky, it was nearly morning and the storm had subsided. Later he would clear things up with Tumblebrutus – he really had been out of order about the whole thing – and if Tantomile wanted to be Tumble's mate then he would be the first to congratulate them.

Tantomile's eyes flickered open; she had a splitting headache and felt all stiff. The last night came flooding back to her, "Everlasting cat what was I thinking?" she whispered looking over to her brother's bed, Tumblebrutus smiled across at her. "Wow Cory, you've suddenly got a whole lot better looking!" Tumble snorted and eased himself off Coricopat's bed leaving a fair sized blood stain behind.

"How are you feeling?" He took her paw in his.

"Ugh, like I've had Demeter screaming Macavity into my ears all night. And yourself?"

Tumble grimaced, "Like I've had Macavity carving Demeter's name into my back all night."

"Oh Bast yeah, sorry Tumble." Tantomile smiled weakly, Tumble patted her paw. "Um… Tumble, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything that happened between us and the reason I did it-"

"Was because I forced her." Coricopat strode into the den and knelt by his sister's bed, "I made her choose between you and me… sorry."

Tumble gaped at Cory then back at Tantomile, "Well that explains a hell of a lot." He sighed.

"Maybe you two should talk – in private." Coricopat urged them.

"Sure!" Tumble grinned, he leant over to kiss Tantomile and cried out in pain, "but I'm going to see Jelly first."

"I'll come with you!" Tantomile jumped out of the bed and slid her paw into his.

Coricopat watched them leave fondly, he went to lie on his bed when he noticed the blood stain, "Tumblebrutus I'm gonna kill you!"

Tumble grinned at Tantomile when he heard the shout, "Some things never change."

* * *

_So that's the fic finished. yay! Tell me what you thought about it please :) _

_I did start an alternative ending... but i got all depressed while writing it so i stopped... i never was very good at tragedy. _

_Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed, your feedback was very much appreciated!_

_ Well thanks for reading and i hope you liked Tantomile's tale (i never did change the title afterall - meh) :D_


End file.
